grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot
|season = 1 |number = 1 |epnumber = 1 |prodcode = 101 |image = 101-Nick's first Grimm moment.gif |airdate = October 28, 2011 |viewers = 6.56 millionFriday Final TV Ratings: No Adjustments for ‘Chuck,’ ‘Grimm,’ Nikita or Any Original + World Series |teleplay = David Greenwalt & Jim Kouf |story = David Greenwalt & Jim Kouf and Stephen Carpenter |director = Marc Buckland |co-stars = Casey Vann as Angry Perp Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Scythe One of the Seven Keys Wolfsbane |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = Little Red Riding Hood |previous = N/A |next = |after = Issue 8 |2011 = X |premiere = X }} "' is the first}} episode of Season 1, the first episode overall, and the series premiere of Grimm. It first aired on October 28, 2011, on NBC. Press Release INSPIRED BY THE CLASSIC GRIMM FAIRY TALES—NICK BURKHARDT'S LIFE IS TURNED UPSIDE DOWN WHEN HIS FAMILY'S LEGACY IS REVEALED—KATE BURTON GUEST STARS—After the mysterious brutal attack of a local college co-ed, Portland homicide Detective Nick Burkhardt (David Giuntoli) discovered he is descendant of an elite line of criminal profilers known as "Grimms," charged with keeping balance between humanity and the mythological creatures of the world. As he tries to hide the dangers of his new found calling from his fiancé, Juliette Silverton (Bitsie Tulloch), and his partner, Hank Griffin (Russell Hornsby), he becomes ever more entrenched in the ancient rivalries and alliances of the Grimm world. With help from his reluctant confidant, Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell), a reformed Grimm creature himself, Nick must navigate through the forces of a larger-than-life mythology. Reggie Lee and Sasha Roiz also star. Synopsis Sylvie Oster goes for a jog through the woods, listening to music on her iPod. While running, she notices a little porcelain figurine sitting on a log. As she stops to pick it up, she is suddenly knocked to the ground. She initially screams, but her screams gradually diminish to whimpers of pain, along with animal noises. Detective Nick Burkhardt purchases an engagement ring, and as exits the store, his friend and fellow Detective, Hank Griffin, takes a picture of him, saying, "Testing out the new equipment and getting a picture of you while you're still young and innocent," after Nick asks what he is doing. Hank tells him they have a call, and before Nick gets into the car, he notices a woman briefly take the appearance of a hag. Nick and Hank arrive at the scene of Sylvie's murder, and a Forest Service Officer shows them one Sylvie's severed arms. He tells them that the rest of her is off trail and leads the way. Nick asks how they know the victim is female, and the Forest Service Officer shows them a pink shoe under a fern leaf. Nick asks what kind of animal could do this, and the Forest Service Officer shows them a boot print nearby, saying it is the only track they found. Nick and Hank start walking away, talking about a similar case a month ago, when Nick hears music. He and Hank then find Sylvie's iPod. Nick and Hank go to the precinct. Hank takes the iPod to get DNA results, and Nick sees a handcuffed perp briefly change into a reptilian form, before running into Sergeant Wu, who says, "Sorry, Nick. Guess I should have worn my airbag today." When Nick looks at the perp again, he doesn't see anything abnormal. A bald woman arrives at a house, pulling a trailer. She parks and looks through the windows of the house. Nick and Hank try to find a suspect in Sylvie's murder. Hank gets off the phone and tells Nick he got a hit on a missing college student. Nick and Hank go talk to Sylvie's roommate, who shows the Detectives a picture of her and Sylvie. She also lets them know Sylvie owned a pair of pink running shoes similar to what they found at the crime scene. The Detectives go back to the precinct to look up information on Sylvie. They get a positive I.D. and decide to call it a night. Hank tosses Nick the engagement ring he bought earlier and jokingly says, "Don't blow it, Romeo." Nick arrives home. He goes to the kitchen and finds the bald woman with the trailer. He recognizes her as his Aunt Marie and is surprised to see her. Nick's girlfriend, Juliette Silverton, tells him that Marie has been telling her stories from Nick's childhood. Marie apologizes for showing up unannounced. She tells Nick to give her a hug and then whispers in his ear that they need to talk. They go outside to talk and Marie informs Nick that her health is getting worse, but no one knows for sure how much time she has left. She tells him she has things she needs to tell him and asks if he has been seeing strange things lately that he can't explain. She says, "The misfortune of our family is already passing to you." She tells him despite loving Juliette, he must end it with her and never see her again because it's too dangerous. She then recognizes a car parked around a corner and pulls out a knife, telling Nick that someone named Hulda is there. Suddenly, a troll-like creature attacks Marie with a scythe. She fights back and Nick tries to help but is knocked on his back, but he gets up and tackles Hulda before he can use his scythe on Marie. Hulda gets up and smacks Nick with the scythe, just before Marie stabs him with her knife in the back. Hulda smacks her across the face, knocking her to the ground. He goes to kill her, but Nick shoots him repeatedly, killing him. Hulda falls right next to Nick, and he watches as Hulda's face changes from troll-like to a normal person. Nick then runs over to check on Marie. She says, "They're after me," and then rips off a necklace with a key attached. She tells him, "Never lose this. Guard it with your life. They'll be looking for it." She informs him that his parents didn't die in a car accident, but instead, they were killed. She then passes out. The police and paramedics soon arrive. Juliette tells police that she heard gunshots but didn't see what happened, and Nick talks to Hank about Hulda attacking. Nick gets into the back of the ambulance to go to the hospital with Marie, and Hank tells him he'll run Hulda's prints. Nick is informed by a doctor that Marie is conscious, so he goes to talk to her. She informs him she knows that Nick saw Hulda for what he really was, but Nick tells her he isn't sure what he saw. Nick asks what's going on, and Marie tells him that they "have the ability to see what no one else can. When they lose control, they can't hide, and we see them for what they really are." She tells him the stories are real and that he is one of the last Grimms. She tells him she knows it's a lot, and she wishes she had more time, but everything is in the trailer. Marie says, "You're vulnerable now. You need to be careful. Don't ever lose what I gave to you." The doctor comes in and tells Nick he can come back to see Marie tomorrow. Nick leaves Marie's room and examines the key that Marie gave him. Hank comes up to Nick as he is looking at Hulda's scythe, startling him. Hank tells Nick what he found out about Hulda, although the prints came back as a Mr. Lindon from Chicago. They walk downstairs and run into Wu, who tells Nick that Captain Renard wants to see him. Nick wonders what he wants, and Renard soon walks up to him. He asks Nick how he's doing. Renard then tells Nick that he'll be required to see the police psychiatrist since this was his first shooting. Nick wakes up in the middle of the night after dreaming about Hulda attacking Juliette. He goes to the trailer and looks around at everything inside. He finds bottles filled with many things, a weapons cabinet filled with all sorts of weapons, and many books with drawings of creatures and things written about the creatures. Juliette comes into the trailer and asks what everything is, and Nick says he isn't sure. She asks how long he lived with Marie for, and Nick tells her she was his mother since he was 12, which was when his parents died. Juliette wonders if he lived in the trailer, but he says he didn't know Marie had the trailer. They then go back inside the house to go back to bed. Hank is on the phone getting information on the boot they are looking for. When he hangs up, Nick tells him to have a look at the lab report because it is inconclusive, so they don't know who or what they're looking for still. Hank says they have a lead on the boot they're looking for based on the plaster cast and shows Nick a picture. A postman wearing the type of boots Nick and Hank are looking for walks down a street delivering mail. A girl in a red hoodie runs by, and he turns around and follows her. Nick goes to the hospital to see Marie and talks with Dr. Rose. She tells Nick that Marie is in a deep coma but that there was a spike in the EKG this morning. Nick asks if Marie will come out of it, but Dr. Rose tells him all they can do is wait. She then asks Nick about Marie's scars, but Nick is unsure of what she is talking about. Dr. Rose says that Marie has a lot of what appear like knife wounds all over her body. Dr. Rose asks what line of work Marie was in, and Nick tells her she was a librarian. Nick gets a call and he leaves the hospital. Nick and Hank meet Wu at the grandfather's house of a missing girl. Wu tells them that Robin Howell never showed up at her grandfather's house after school. Wu says they are doing a check on the grandfather and shows the detectives an image of Robin. Captain Renard informs officers on the situation with Robin's case. After he is done, Nick and Hank go up to him. Nick tells him that the college student who was recently killed was also wearing a red sweatshirt. The postman drives his truck down a street. Nick and Hank go search the area near where Robin went missing. Nick says she was supposed to go around the park, and Hank notes that the grandfather's house is on the other side of the park. Hank says when he was a kid, he wouldn't have gone all the way around the park, so he and Nick head into the park to look around. They each take separate trails. Nick soon hears noises in the forest, which make him think about Marie telling him that he needs to be careful now and that he is vulnerable. Hank finds Robin's backpack and calls Nick over. Hank calls it in and Nick finds boot prints that he follows. He follows them out the other side of the forest. Across the street he sees a man get his mail, and as kids ride by him on bikes, he morphs into a wolf-like creature. Nick yells to Hank that he's got who they're looking for and runs after the man, who tries to run into his house. Nick tackles him and asks where the girl is. The police soon arrive to the house to search it, but they don't find any evidence that the man is who they are looking for. Hank asks Nick what they're doing at the house, and Nick is convinced that the man is keeping Robin somewhere else if she isn't at the house. Hank asks, "What do you see in this guy we don't? He's got no priors. He's clean." Nick tells him that "he fits the profile... he's a loner, he's never been married, he lives across the street from a park." Hank tells Nick that won't get the man into court unless the man sues them. Juliette looks out the bedroom window as Nick is in the trailer. Nick looks through some of the books and finds a picture that looks similar to the wolf-like creature the man morphed into. Juliette calls Nick as he watches the man's house from across the street, but Nick ignores the call as the man walks outside to the side of the house. Nick walks up and peeks around the house, where he finds the man peeing. The man sniffs the air as he finishes up and goes back inside. Nick tries to sneak away, but the lights in the house suddenly turn off. The man suddenly jumps through a window on top of Nick, morphed. He slams Nick against the house and says, "You shouldn't have come back." He retracts and tells Nick to lighten up because he's just making a point. He then invites Nick into his house for a beer and tells Nick that he's paying for the window. Nick learns that the man is a Blutbad, only he is reformed. The man tells Nick that he was scared of Grimms growing up because of the stories his parents told him. The man figures out that Nick is new at being a Grimm, and Nick tells him about Marie being in a coma, and the man says that he has heard of her. Nick tells him he's at the house because of the missing girl, and the man reassures Nick that he doesn't know where she is. Nick asks how many Blutbads there are, and Monroe tells him the plural form is Blutbaden. Nick realizes the man was marking his territory outside, so that must mean there are more Blutbaden around. Nick says, "Look, you may not know where she is, but you've got a pretty good idea who's got her." The man tells him that he doesn't bother the others and they don't bother him. Nick tells the man he better tell him who has the girl if he knows. The man tells Nick not to threaten him, but Nick grabs the man's shirt, pushes him against a wall and says, "I want to know who's got her." The postman arrives at his house with Robin. He puts Robin in a secret room under his floor and tells her not to be afraid. She tells him she wants to go home, and he tells her she is home. He then takes her hoodie and hangs it up next to a bunch more red jackets and sweatshirts. Monroe drives Nick towards the postman's house, swerving while sticking his head out the window, trying to catch a scent. Nick suggests that maybe he should drive, but Monroe says he's good and then soon catches a scent. Monroe pulls over on a bridge, and he and Nick get out of the car. Monroe starts to rub something on himself, and Nick asks what it is. Monroe tells him that it's Wolfsbane, which will prevent the postman from sensing them. After initially questioning the method, Nick gives in and rubs Wolfsbane on himself as well. Nick and Monroe walk through the water under the bridge towards the house. Soon, Monroe suddenly stops and has to fight the urge to morph. He gets the urge under control, and they continue walking. They come across the house and Monroe morphs. Nick asks what's happening, and Monroe retracts, saying, "I can't guarantee what'll happen if I go any closer. It's too dangerous. I might be on your side. I might be on his side. I might even go after the girl. I'm sorry. But there's nothing more I can do. I'm out of here." He runs back towards his car, and Nick calls Hank, waking him up, and Nick tells him he found the girl. Inside the house, the postman sniffs the air and looks out a window. He then hears Robin knocking on the door to go under the floor, and he opens it. Robin says she wants to go home, but the postman tells her she is home and closes the door. Nick meets up with Hank on the bridge, and Nick tells him where the house is. He starts rubbing Wolfsbane on Hank, and Hank asks what he's doing. Nick tells him it's so he doesn't smell them. Hank asks where backup is, and Nick tells him he's the only one he called because he already cried wolf once. They start heading towards the house, and Hank asks Nick how he found the place. Nick says he used the boots and started looking at addresses. Hank asks what the man's name is, but Nick says he forgot. Nick and Hank arrive at the house and knock. The postman answers, and Nick and Hank look at his feet, but he doesn't have boots on, so they introduce themselves. The postman invites them in. A timer goes off, and the postman says his pot pie is done and he'll be right back. Hank asks Nick, "Are you kidding me?" Nick defends himself and tells him he really believes this is the guy. They go to the kitchen and start to ask the postman questions. Nick shows the postman Robin's picture and tells him she went missing. The postman asks if they think he had something to do with her disappearance, and Hank says they have to run through every possibility and that they are looking for a pair of boots. The postman tells them they can look anywhere they want, so they start looking around. They don't find anything, so they head towards the door as the postman hums "Sweet Dreams." The detectives leave, but Hank suddenly stops, realizing the postman was humming the song from Sylvie Oster's iPod. They see the postman watching them. He then turns around, and the lights in the house go off. Nick and Hank kick open the front door, guns drawn, and look around the house with flashlights. The postman, morphed, attacks Hank. Nick runs at the postman, but the postman throws him to the ground and runs outside. Nick and Hank chase after him and Hank tells him to stop. The postman keeps running, so Hank shoots him in the back. Nick rolls the postman over and asks where Robin is. The postman weakly says, "Grimm," and dies. Nick and Hank go back into the house and search for Robin. Nick eventually notices water gathering around a carpet and lifts the carpet up, finding the hidden door. He opens it and tells Hank he found Robin. Nick unties her hands and takes the gag out of her mouth. Nick goes to the hospital and sits by Marie's bed. He says, "There's so much I don't understand. There's so many things I need to ask you. Look, I love Juliette. I don't want anything to happen to her. I want you to know, whatever it is I'm supposed to do, I'll do it." Nick suddenly notices the woman he saw outside the jewelry store filling a syringe, dressed as a doctor. Nick grabs her wrist, but he is injected with the syringe and falls to the ground woozy. The woman morphs as she leaves the room, and she gets into a vehicle outside. Captain Renard asks if Marie is dead, but the woman tells him that "he" was there. Renard says, "That's unfortunate. Just have to try again. Let's hope she doesn't wake up first." Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Hexenbiest *Skalengeck *Hässlich *Waage (seen in Grimm Diaries only) Production Notes *Filming for this episode occurred in March of 2011.SAG-AFTRA Foundation Q&A with the Cast of Grimm Continuity *Nick receives his key from Aunt Marie. *Nick sees a Wesen woge for the first time. *Nick meets Monroe. Trivia *A page shown while Nick is browsing a Grimm diary bears part of the story of "The Hand with the Knife." *The initials of the child "Robin Howell" are R.H., visible on her backpack that was found in the woods, which alludes to "Riding Hood." *Sylvie Oster's last name is a reference to Grimm producer Steve Oster. *The song on Sylvie Oster's is "Sweet Dreams" by Eurythmics. At the end of the episode, the cover of this song by Marilyn Manson is played. **Also, according to the script, the song was originally going to be "Once Upon a Time (In Your Wildest Dreams)" by Moody Blues. *Nick asks Monroe about in regards to dealing with the postman, a Blutbad; in folklore, silver bullets are often the only way to effectively kill or go up against a werewolf, witch, or other monsters. The idea of the werewolf's supposed vulnerability to silver most likely dates back to the legend of the , in which a gigantic wolf is killed by a hunter wielding a gun loaded with silver bullets. The hunter's name is also Argent, which is Latin for silver. Even in the Brothers Grimm fairy-tales, there is some mythology regarding silver bullets. For instance, in The Two Brothers, a bullet-proof witch is shot down by silver bullets.Silver bullets Wikipedia page *There are multiple changes made from the original script: Juliette Silverton was originally Juliette Lambert; Hank Griffin was originally Hank Green; Marie Kessler was originally Marie Brannigan; Captain Renard was originally Captain Ericson; Monroe was originally Eddie Monroe; Berkeley Park was originally Korbes Park; and the Postman's name was originally Errol Ditmarsch. References ru:Пилот fa:فصل1:قسمت_1